Technology
Technology is the driving force of human society. To progress and move forward, inventing and innovating along the way is writ into our DNA. Technology evolves as we evolved, and many inventions in our history greatly influenced the society we live in today. From the advent of the wheel, to the light bulb, even indoor plumbing, our lives are much better, safer, and enjoyable thanks to the luxuries of technology. The future is here. =Soluna's Technology= The technology of Soluna is quite advanced and has grown exponentially since the beginning of its civilization. Technology has always been around helping ease the burdens of our daily lives, humans especially, the masters of technology has it written in their DNA to make lives easier through tools and implements. From the basic wheel to crude weapons and armor, humanity has always had a curiosity with machinations. The ancient human empire in Konyu was believed to possess immense knowledge of the world around them, machines that can ride through space and time itself. This technology however has been lost to the pages of history, however, we believe that we are starting to reclaim that lost knowledge right now. Necessity is the mother of invention after all, and as a species we have an ever growing need to survive and spread. Just yesterday we were harnessing lightning, building telephones, airplanes, computers, the internet, and satellites, now were making more powerful machines, cleaner fuel, safer energy sources, and tomorrow who knows. Technology is growing quickly and the people of Soluna have realized the benefits of meeting that growth head on. Several private companies now exists to manufacture and design and invent new models and gadgets to help us progress as a people. Originally, Vulcan Industries was the most popular and, some would even go so far to say, the only TRUE tech manufacturers of our century. Each year these private companies spend millions of dollars to produce newer and better versions of tools that help ease our lives. Technology is definitely a growing market and the way of the future. Private Tech Companies There are ten major tech companies in Soluna today, each one specializing in a certain field or science. Vulcan Industries being the original and most popular of the other companies as it's production umbrella spreads to various branches; from transport to fire arms to medicines. *Vulcan Industries - The original, father company, of technology. Responsible for a myriad of social luxuries that help benefit us as a people. *MERC Corp - A corporation that specializes in various types of engines. They also have a line of luxury vehicles. *The Mirror Group - A pharmaceutical group that is responsible for a majority of the medicines the society uses today. *Terranet - Terranet is a booming telecommunications company. *Militia Arms Recycling Services - A company that promotes the recycling of old armaments and turning them into new models. *Janus Patent Trader - A government and privately funded company that deals with space-oriented machinations. *Sygird & Agryd Turn Associates - A large multi-national banking system and the most popular in Soluna. They fund various private and public works as well as maintains the economic balance through stocks and bonds. *Trident Ltd. - Trident Limited is Soluna's largest manufacturer, distributor, and marketer of beverages and packaged food goods. *Caelum - The second largest and oldest tech company in Soluna. They are responsible for all nanotechnology present in our world today. *Sharon Labs - A genetics lab founded a few decades ago. Their main focus is gene therapy and manipulation providing extensive knowledge on rare diseases. Sharon Labs also boasts the largest organ bank in E'dan. Category:Soluna